memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vlagro
Vlagro was the Salla of the Nasgulian culture in the 23rd century. History Vlagro took the title of Salla when his predecessor, the last true Salla died. Vlagro stole the Jaheelah from its temple. He was able to controversially, succeed Watan as the Salla. Vlagro's half-sister was named Ravia. ( ) The Federation learned of the predicament and conducted a secret intelligence program against the new Salla and his oppressive government, officially recognizing Watan as the true Salla. Federation Ambassador Ajami and a delegation engaged in secret negotiations with nasgul to help Watan. A secret agent, , was placed in the Salla's midst. Dav's primary role in the Salla's service was to shout slogans such as "Hail, Salla" whenever the Salla spoke. ( ) The Salla viciously destroyed many enemies, including dissidents such as Argus. In 2287, Argus fled from Nasgul space and sent a message requesting protection from the Salla. Nasgul military starships chased Argus's small vessel and severely damaged it, although Argus's call was answered. He was beamed aboard the , where Captain James T. Kirk granted him asylum. ( ) The Nasgul vessels carrying the Salla arrived and hailed the Enterprise. The Salla Vlagro was infuriated at Kirk's interference. Argus begged the Enterprise crew to turn off the viewscreen, and Salla pronounced Argus's death sentence. Argus died immediately, even though Doctor Leonard McCoy could find no energy transmission, technology, chemical, or biological weapon that could possibly have caused Argus to die through the mechanism of a few words spoken by Salla. ( ) The Salla went to Earth to approach Federation President Hiram Roth to punish Kirk for flaunting his will, demanding that he die. However, Klingon Ambassador Kamarag and Vice Admiral Karl Tomlinson wanted kirk to stand trial to a mutually agreeable punishment. Both Vlagro and Kamarang agreed to consider it. Both agreed to allow Kirk to be brought to trial by the Federation Council. However, when the bounty hunter Sweeney contacted Pres. Roth's office, both the Salla and the Klingon ambassador started to bid on Capt. Kirk's head. The Salla sent Capt. Zarn to retrieve Kirk from Sweeney. ( |Cure All|Not... Sweeney!|Going, Going...}}) After Kirk's escape from Sweeney, the Salla attended the trial. The Salla was called to the stand to testify against Kirk. He also called up several other witnesses such as Anan 7 of Eminiar VII, Bela Okmyx of Sigma Iotia II, and Prefect Witten of New Brinden. Following the first part of the trial, the Salla spoke to the Klingon ambassador. When the trial resumed the Emperor of the Klingon Empire told the Salla that they would settle some personal business later to which the Salla accepted. Secretly, the Salla planted a bomb on the Emperor, but it was stopped and destroyed by Capt. Kirk. ( ) The Salla went to Skellen III when he received word that someone had stolen the Jaheelah from his half sister. The Salla learned that a human who called himself "Socrates". The Salla opened fire on the Enterprise-A and demanded that they withdraw. However, Ambassador Ajami and Watan arrived to put an end to Vlagro's criminal rampage and to take him home for trial.( ) Category:Nasgul Category:Religious leaders‎